


Поспать подольше

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Трисс пора вставать, но у Геральта другие планы
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 6





	Поспать подольше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060072) by [chocolafied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied). 



Геральт почувствовал, как она пошевелилась в его объятиях. Солнечный свет согревал его обнажённую кожу сквозь занавески. Трисс пыталась выбраться из кровати так, чтобы не разбудить его. Она медленно подняла тяжёлую руку ведьмака, осторожно убирая её со своей талии. Тот приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на часы, стоявшие на прикроватной тумбочке: стрелки показывали половину шестого утра.

Он вернул свою руку на место и притянул чародейку поближе к себе. Трисс тихонько рассмеялась и повернула голову так, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Геральт, мне нужно вставать.

Ведьмак негодующе застонал, открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на неё, и устало улыбнулся.

— Не-а, — сообщил он магичке. — Тебе не надо уходить в ближайшие два часа. У нас есть время.

Царапнув утренней щетиной чувствительную кожу на её скуле, он заставил чародейку невольно поёжиться и принялся выцеловывать дорожки вдоль всей её шеи и плеч.

Как и всегда, Трисс очень быстро отреагировала на его прикосновения и тихонько застонала, когда почувствовала, как губы касаются ключиц, спускаются ниже, к груди, возвращаются к шее и продолжают лениво гулять по её телу. Она хихикала от лёгких касаний, время от времени вздрагивала и чувствовала, как он улыбается ей в плечо.

Так они и нежились в кровати: Геральт ласкал Трисс, а она беспрестанно смеялась. Он повернул её лицом к себе и ухмыльнулся, сверкнув клыками. Чародейка тоже издала лёгкий смешок, прежде чем притянуть Белого Волка за гриву и склонить его к себе для ещё одного поцелуя. Он оказался очень убедительным, демонстрируя ей, почему именно она не должна так рано вставать с кровати — особенно когда его губы стали всё уверенней спускаться вниз по её телу. Когда она наконец осознала, что он собирается сделать, было уже слишком поздно — он окончательно подмял её под себя.

— Геральт!

Ведьмак, удобно расположившись между её ног, лишь улыбнулся, прежде чем практически зарыться носом и ртом в особо чувствительном местечке между её раскинутых бёдер. Трисс откинула голову назад и громко простонала.

— Геральт…

Она практически чувствовала его самодовольную улыбку возле своих набухших, жаждущих ласки половых губ. Трисс зарывалась пальцами в его волосы, грудь её тяжело поднималась и опускалась, а сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, сейчас выскочит из груди. Когда-нибудь настанет день, когда уже ничто не заставит её покинуть их постель. 

Когда-нибудь…

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [little-ice](https://little-ice.diary.ru/)


End file.
